The invention relates to a display and data-insertion modules, and more particularly to such modules comprising a casing in the form of a right prism having right-angled trapezoidal bases, display and data insertion means being provided on a surface of the casing which is inclined with respect to the opposite surface of the casing.
Prismatic modules of this kind are used, as an example when placed with one side on a horizontal support surface such a table, the opposite surface bearing the display and data-insertion means being inclined downwards towards the user. This has the advantage that the display means (e.g. light-emitting diode alphanumeric display means) or the data insertion means (e.g. keyboards) are more visible and accessible to the user than if on a horizontal surface of the module.
Similarly, in the case of vertically installed display and data insertion systems, the display and insertion means will often be more visible and easily accessible if disposed not on a vertical surface but on a surface which is inclined to the vertical in one or the other direction depending on whether the means are disposed below or above the user's eyes.
To meet this requirement regarding reading and improved access, it has hitherto been necessary to use different modules depending on the manner of installation.